warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Farewell TimeClan
Allegiances Chapter 1 "Doctor! Are you coming? We're leaving on a patrol!" The Doctor awoke from his semi-conscious daze at his daughter's cry. "Hrrm, what? Sorry." Sparrowfang trotted up to him,a smirk on her face. "Seriously? You're not going to be traveling throughout space and time if you're spending half of it daydreaming." The Doctor turned his gaze to the sky, amber eyes turning starry. "I don't think I'll be doing that for much longer. I hear StarClan calling me." Sparrowfang scoffed. "Really? I'm sure you've got plenty more... um.. centuries, in you. So stop being so morbid!" Her ginger tabby fur fluffed up. "Come on. We can go to the TARDIS, and take one trip, okay?" The Doctor shook his head. " Can't. Too busy." He lowered his gaze to the horizon, and stated staring out into space again. Sparrowfang sighed. All I wanted to take him into the TARDIS for, was to tell him that I was expecting Runningwind's kits, but... I guess not. She returned from the hunting patrol exhausted. She found her father up on the TimeStone, staring at the twilight sky. Wonder what he's thinking about. ''She thought. ''Possibly old cat stuff. "Hey!" She cried. "Want to take a ride in the TARDIS now?" The Doctor gave no sign that he had heard her, so she stuck her tongue out to make sure. He still didn't even twitch an ear. He's probably gone deaf. You should know that I heard that. ''Replied the Doctor, turning his piercing amber gaze towards her. ''Time Lords ''can ''hear each others thoughts. We're telepathic. Oh, and I was just testing you. Let's go to the TARDIS. 'Kay. Replied Sparrowfang. Her father turned her gaze away from her and leapt of the TimeStone, sliently padding towards her. The Doctor slipped the key off of his neck and took it in his teeth. Unlocking the door, it squealed open, revealing the large control room inside. A starry white warrior stood beside the console,and the Doctor recognized him at once: His Fifth incarnation. " I never expected to see you again." He said. The Fifth Doctor smiled. "Well, I'd thought I'd stop by for a quick hello, then maybe I'd go see Nyssa, Tegan, or Peri." "Oh, Do you really have to go now?" ''At first, The Doctor thought that that voice belonged to his tenth life: The Ninth Doctor, but it was really his father, Falling Ember. The Fifth Doctor turned around to see him properly also. "''Father?" Falling Ember smirked, leaning against the TARDIS console,smirking. "You two,you didn't expect to see me, didn't you?" The Doctor felt his daughter tense beside him. " Could you two please go to a different room, because, me and my father are trying to discuss something important!" The Fifth Doctor looked slightly offended. "You know, me and him are the same cat." Sparrowfang grew calmer. "I know that. But, could you and, whoever this cat is,please leave?" Falling Ember and The Fifth Doctor disappeared, and the Doctor heard their dim voices down the hallway. Then he saw Sparrowfang turn to him. " There was something I wanted to tell you." "I know, you're expecting Runningwind's kits." Replied the Doctor. Sparrowfang grew shocked at this. "You know? B-but how?" The Doctor smiled. "I'm not exactly blind, you know." Sparrowfang took a stolen glance at her belly."Oh. Right. Want to take the TARDIS back to camp,and get some rest?" The Doctor nodded, letting out a loud yawn. He strode over to the console, pressing a few buttons. Then he gently lowered the dematerialization lever. The TARDIS door squealed open in the Doctor's den. He let out a loud exaggerated yawn, and he saw his daughter roll her eyes. "Well, I'd best be off to the warriors den, Doctor." The Doctor rolled his eyes back at her. "Nursery." He corrected. Sparrowfang rolled her eyes again, letting out a long sigh. "Fine, fine. If you say so." The Doctor stared after her, eyes narrowed, before falling asleep.